


Locally Sourced Artisanal Plungers

by FrizzleNox



Series: Conversations at the Apothecary [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Business, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Locally Made, M/M, Plungers, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “Why would anyone need a ‘Rose Apothecary’ plunger?"David and Patrick discuss carrying plungers at the Rose Apothecary.Set before/during S04E04 "Girls Night"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Conversations at the Apothecary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Locally Sourced Artisanal Plungers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my Rose Apothecary friends. Thanks to Tailor1971 and blackandwhiterose for the idea.

“I don’t know why you’d even think I’d want to carry them in our store.”

“David, they fit our brand, they’ve got a clean and simple design. They’re natural wood and rubber.”

“But they don’t fit our aesthetic.”

“They’re locally made, and people have been requesting them.”

“We’re not a hardware store, Patrick. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“The Elmdale Plunger Factory manufactures most of the plungers sold in Canada. They’re a family business, located right outside the town limits.”

“They could be made right here in Schitt’s Creek, and I wouldn’t be interested in stocking them. They don’t go with our carefully curated collection.”

“We sell cat hair scarves, journals, candles, and produce. It’s not like we just sell one type of product. How do they not that fit our ‘locally sourced’ brand?”

“They just… don’t.”

“David, they really want to work with us, make us ‘Rose Apothecary’ branded plungers.”

“Why would anyone need a ‘Rose Apothecary’ plunger? They’re not something you put on display.”

“They wouldn’t be for people to display at their homes.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Look, they’re a lot nicer than you thought, right?”

“You did not.”  
“I’m picking up 20 more next week.”

“You’re joking, right? This is some prank you and Stevie are pulling…”

“I’m totally serious. We’re poised to make a decent profit on them.”

“I’m regretting hiring you.”

“Don’t say that. You’d be lost without me.”

“Patrick.”

“I kept my promise, I’m letting you make the stylistic decisions, the ordering of merchandise is a financial thing.”

“Fine. We’re keeping them in the back.”

“David, they won’t sell if people don’t see them.”

“Ugh.”

“Does that make things better?”

“Maybe… Your kisses are very convincing…”

“Can we table this for now, until they come in?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come ask me questions or talk fandom with me on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
